iLove Bacon Soup
by cameddie
Summary: Sam feels bad about breaking Carly and Freddie up. She decides to arrange a date for the two by making them some of her specialty: Bacon Soup.


**iLove Bacon Soup**

**Disclaimer: **iCarly and the characters in it is Dan's and Dan's alone!

**Rating: **K

**Pairings: **Creddie

**Summary: **Sam feels guilty about ruining Carly's and Freddie's relationship when it turns out that Freddie wasn't bacon to Carly. When Carly tells her what exactly happened in the studio, Sam decides to spoil her friends with her own specialty. Bacon soup.

_Set a months after iSaved Your Life_

Sam and Carly sat in Carly's kitchen. They had the whole apartment for them alone. Spencer was gone camping with Socko for a week, so Sam and Freddie agreed to stay at Carly's to keep her company. Freddie however had a meeting of the AV Club so he was coming later. His cast was removed a couple of days earlier and he was picking things up he wasn't able with his cast, like working out. Both Sam and Carly noticed that the work outs were paying off. Sam teased him less of his small figure and insulted him about his geekness and his lame character instead and Carly hasn't stopped liking him ever since he saved her from that truck. Carly took another sip from her drink and sighed deeply. Sam noticed.

"What's up, Carls?" Sam asked.

"Meeeeh," Carly exclaimed, like she was tired. "I'm a little… confused,"

"About what?" Sam asked.

"Freddie," Carly said she glared down into her glass and emptied the liquid container.

"You still like him?" Sam asked. She tried her best to show her friend that she is supportive and that she had no intensions to beat him up for a change.

"Yes, I do," Carly said as she stretched her lips. "It's just…" Sam looked at her like she was asking her to continue, "it's just I don't know if I'm over this 'hero-thing', or if I ever get over it. He saved my life after all," frustrated she threw her empty glass down and launched herself into the couch. Sam felt a little down herself too. Carly was unlucky and eager to restart her relationship with Freddie and Sam knew that Carly didn't know that Sam was the cause that they broke up in the first place. Sam gathered her strength and braveness and sat next to Carly.

"What do you mean with 'that hero-thing'? What happened when the two of you broke up?" Sam asked nervously. Carly sighed. "You can tell me. You have to tell me. You are my best friend."

"Relax," Carly said with a smirk. "I tell you." She took another deep breath. "Well I was playing Violin God and he was going to do something to his tech cart. I still can't pronounce what he even did, but it's not important to the story. I tried to kiss him a couple of time, but I noticed he was kinda reluctant to kiss me,"

"He didn't wanted to kiss you?" Carly nodded. "But he was always in love you."

"Exactly! That was what I thought. He asked me if we were boyfriend and girlfriend at that moment and he responded with an 'Oh'. It made me feel awkward because he said in a pretty weird way. I said him that he responded like he won something and he found out that the prize was a can of soup. He said he liked me way better than most soup. I wonder what soup he likes better, though,"

"Well, I know a couple of things about Freddie you don't know," Sam said with a smirk.

"Like what?" Carly asked.

"He loves soup," Sam said. "You know when Gibby took Freddie and me to Sal's Soups when you were sick. He ate like four bowls in thirty minutes. He asked me to never tell you about that," both of them chuckled.

"You're a poor friend," Carly teased, but Sam didn't take that very well. Her smile disappeared suddenly and the corners of her mouth went down. "I'm just teasing you," Carly comforted Sam, she gave a fake smile.

"Continue… your story please," Sam said reluctantly.

"Okay," Carly took another deep breath and continued, "Good thing I never gave him soup," she said under her breath. "He kept reluctant in kissing me and at some point he exclaimed 'I'M BACON!', he said we should wait a while till that whole hero thing wore off and that he would be really psyched about it if I still wanted to be his girlfriend."

"The nub is quite the gentleman, isn't he?" Sam smiled. She never expected that she talked that positively about Freddie when he wasn't even there. She felt bad when Carly mentioned that Freddie used the metaphor she used to speak sense boy.

"Yeah, he is," Carly said.

"So," Sam raised her voice a little and stretched her back. "Why don't you ask him out?"

"I told you," Carly said. "I'm not sure if I'm over that hero thing yet."

"And you were not sure if you'll ever be over the hero thing," Sam said. "Listen, I have to tell you something. I told Freddie that he was bacon for you and I'm really sorry about that," Carly's face froze and Sam wondered if she heard her apologize.

"Well, you should be!" Carly snapped.

"I want to make up with you," Carly looked at her like Sam forgot something, "and with Freddie. I'm going to make my specialty for you."

"What specialty?" Carly asked.

"You'll see," Sam and she opened a cabinet to take a pan out of it. "Do you have bullion?"

"The cabinet to the far left," Carly said.

"Okay, that's all I need right now," Sam said. "You go to you room, dress up and come downstairs at six o'clock, I won't be there. Just the two of you."

"Got it," Carly said and she went upstairs. After that she started to cook.

It was almost 6 o'clock when Freddie knocked on the door. The door was opened by Carly in a beautiful red dress. The dress exposed her arms, her neck, but not really anything else.

"Wow Carly," Freddie said surprised. "You look gorgeous. You know, more gorgeous than usual. But why?" Carly smiled.

"Sam wanted to make up to us," Carly explained. "So she arranged a date for us."

"What?" Freddie asked confused, "Where? When?"

"Right here, right now," Carly said.

"But I haven't dressed myself up," Freddie said who was clothed in his usual clothes.

"Oh please," Carly said with a seductive glimpse in her eyes. "Skip that part and join me at the table." Freddie's view slowly moved to the laid table. There was a burning red candle in the middle and two deep plates with a turned deep plate over them to keep the heat between in the plates. "Sam cooked for us,"

"Should I be worried?" Freddie asked.

"Are you?" Carly asked.

"Not really," Freddie smirked. "Where is Sam, by the way?"

"She just she wouldn't be there," Carly said shrugging. "That's all I know, come on," Carly nodded to the table and soon they were at table smiling at each other. Both of them had their hands on the top plate. Carly smirked to Freddie and Freddie knew what to do now.

"In 5, 4, 3, 2," and at two both teenagers removed the top plate from the bottom one. A cloud of vapor escaped the plate and so did the aroma of the soup who was hidden under the top plate. "It's soup!"

"Yeah," Carly smiled.

"I love soup!" Freddie exclaimed. Carly smiled. _Sam told me_ she wanted to say, but she remembered the promise she made to Sam.

"Let's start," Carly said and she took a spoon full of soup in her hands and guided it into her mouth. It was a pretty salty soup with vegetables, meatballs and bacon. "Hmm… Delicious." Freddie followed by eating a spoon of soup.

"Well, I have to admit," Freddie said. "Sam proved to be a fantastic cook," Carly and Freddie finished their soups in a rough fifteen minutes. The soup was very filling and nice. Freddie chuckled.

"What?" Carly asked with giggle in her voice.

"I think I know what kind of soup this is," Freddie said. Carly shrugged. Freddie leaned over like he was about to tell Carly his deepest secret. Carly leaned over two. "It's bacon soup."

"Bacon soup?" Carly asked.

"Yeah you know, I thought I was bacon and you thought you were soup," their faces were separated from each other by centimeters with only the candle between them. Freddie looked in Carly deep brown eyes and took her hand before saying. "I love this soup,"

"I love this bacon," Carly answered. She stood up and walked to the radio to turn it on.

"What are you doing?" Freddie asked. Carly turned to Freddie, walked to him and grabbed his hand again to lift him out of his chair. She guided her to the midst of the room and turned around and took his free hand with her.

"Don't you think we deserve a dance with something delicious we love?" Carly asked with a large grin on her face.

"Absolutely," Freddie answered and chuckled inside of the fact that the roles have turned this time. He swung his arms around her waists as Carly wrapped her arms around his neck. He closed the gap between the two and remained that way until long after the music ended.

"Freddie?" Carly asked.

"Yes Carly," Freddie said. Carly chuckled of something funny she realized.

"I think from this day," Carly said, while she loosened her grip on Freddie's neck to touch his forehead with hers, "I think from this day I love bacon more than Sam does," Freddie smirked.

"I think I love soup more than I have ever done before," Freddie said, the both leaned in equally until their lips collapsed. After an uncertain amount of time the two retreated. Carly rested her head on Freddie's shoulder. "I think we owe Sam a large amount of bacon," Freddie said.

"How about ham," Carly said. "I keep my bacon for myself, from now on."

**Please review. Probably not my best fic till now, but I hope you liked it anyway :D**


End file.
